You Suck the Fun Out of Everything
by Marorin5
Summary: Bulma is inviting the whole Z-Gang for a barbecue at her place but Chi-Chi won't let Goku and Gohan go. Will they somehow convince her otherwise? Story requested by Lark Angel. One-Shot.


**Hello guys! I am back once again with another story requested by Lark Angel! So, Lark Angel, I'm hoping this story is up to your expectations! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Dragon Ball_, _Dragon Ball Z_, _Dragon Ball GT _or _Dragon Ball Kai_. They are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. **

* * *

**_You Suck the Fun Out of Everything_**

* * *

Today there was a barbecue — a barbecue on Bulma's place. It wasn't just _some _barbecue, though. It was a barbecue well-planned that everyone was going to go. As in, absolutely _everyone_. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Oolong, Puar, Launch, Master Roshi, Turtle… Even Piccolo and Vegeta were going to appear at one moment! It had been thoroughly planned for _months _in order for _everyone _to go.

Yet here they were; he and his son trying to convince his stubborn wife to let them go. Chi-Chi stood in front of her husband and son with a scowl on her face, her arms crossed and with a steely resolve. Goku sighed. He and his son glanced at each other before fixing their gaze to the woman that stood in front of them, refusing to let them go. Goku honestly didn't know what to do in order to change her mind. When his wife has an idea on her head, she clings to it, and there's no way to make her change her mind. But Goku refused to give up. He and Gohan had to make it to the barbecue no matter what!

"C'mon, Chi…" Goku began. "It's only a barbecue!"

"Yeah, Mom!" Gohan was quick to support his father. "We're not gonna fight or anything. We're just gonna go have fun!"

Chi-Chi shook her head stubbornly. "No. I will not allow you to go with a barbecue with your gang!"

"A-a-a gang?" Gohan stammered.

"What gang?" Goku frowned. "We're a group, Chi. We're the Z-Fighters, and we save the world!"

"You're just a gang of delinquents for all I care," Chi-Chi stated. "I don't want you to go be with those bad influences you call your friends."

"But _everyone_'s goin'," Goku countered. "We've been plannin' this thing for months!"

"_So_?" Chi-Chi was not backing down. "I don't care if you've planned this for _years, _Goku. I will not allow you to go _and _take our son to a place full of those muscle-headed rebels you call friends. I will not stand for it!"

Goku groaned. He knew his wife didn't like his friends that much but come on! It was only a barbecue! "It's not like we're gonna fight the Androids!" Goku argued. "We're just goin' to a barbecue — a _barbecue_! It'll be only for fun, Chi. There'll be no fightin' or anythin', I swear!" Goku's eyes looked pleadingly into Chi-Chi's, hoping to convince her.

"Fine." When seeing both Goku's and Gohan's expressions to light up at her answer, she shook her head. "You can go, Goku. But, Gohan's stays here."

Both, Saiyan and half-Saiyan's faces fell at her answer. Gohan looked at his father with pleading eyes. Goku frowned. It wasn't worth it if Gohan didn't go. The young boy was much as part of their group of friends as he was. It was not fair. Goku refused to go to the barbecue without his son. "Gohan's got to go, too," the Saiyan said. "He's a much part of our group as I am, or Krillin, or Piccolo."

"Piccolo?" Chi-Chi shrieked. "Don't tell me that that _thing _is going to go there too!" After receiving two hesitant nods, her temper flared. "Oh _no_! There's absolutely _no _way my son is going to that barbecue or whatever it is! He's staying here!"

"But, Mom, I—!" Gohan began.

"No!" Chi-Chi was not backing down. "Don't you, 'but Mom' me! You're staying here, you hear me, young man?! You're going to stay here and continue your studies!"

"But—!"

"No! I refuse my son going to hang out with delinquents and becoming part of a _gang _of rebels!"

Goku gritted his teeth. Okay, he _knew _his wife didn't like his friends for some reason he could not understand. But what was her problem of them going? It didn't affect her in any way! The Saiyan was starting to lose his temper. "What's the problem with you?" he snapped, startling Chi-Chi. "It's a _barbecue_, Chi! And Gohan's comin' with me!"

"What?" Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed. "Son Goku, who do you think you—"

"His father," Goku interrupted her, answering the question she was going to make. "I'm his father, who's also got a say in his life!"

"Yeah!" Gohan believed that he and his father may just bring his mother around to let them go to the barbecue. "You're both my parents — you've both got equal say in my life. I don't understand why Dad's got to always ask you before doing something with me! He's my Dad; he can also take decisions concerning me without having to ask you!"

Chi-Chi glared at her son. "Don't you speak to me like that, young man! You're staying here, and that's final!"

"_CHI-CHI_!" Goku yelled.

Chi-Chi was startled by her husband's sudden yell. Even Gohan was somewhat surprised — not as much as his mother, of course. He had, after all, seen how angry his father could become when Krillin was killed and he turned into a Super Saiyan in Namek. But still, Chi-Chi was shocked. Never had her husband talked back to her. Never! And she wasn't happy for that either.

"Son Goku! Just who—"

"Shut up!" he snapped. "You suck the fun out of everything!"

Chi-Chi was shocked by his words. She started to think. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it… Then again, Goku never said things he didn't mean. So, did that mean… did he really mean that? She knew she was pretty strict and that she had a temper… Did she really suck the fun out of everything?

Goku took a deep, calming breath. "Listen, Chi-Chi. I've got _no _idea why you hate my friends so much. But listen to me, they're my friends. And not only mine, but Gohan's as well." Gohan nodded in agreement to that. "If you've got a problem with 'em, then fine. You don't hafta hang out with 'em or anythin'. But we wanna hang out with them, so why stop us? We have fun with them. We've planned this barbecue for a long time, Chi! We made sure it was in a date everyone could go! Why do you wanna ruin that by not lettin' us go?"

Chi-Chi stayed quiet. "But… but they're delinquents…"

"If they're delinquents, then so am I and so is Gohan!" Chi-Chi's eyes widened in horror and glanced at her son who just nodded in agreement at his father's words.

"Am I a delinquent, Mom?" Gohan asked softly, curious at what she would say.

"N-no… b-but… you'll be one soon if you keep like this!" Chi-Chi was indeed a woman who didn't let go of her ideas that easily. "They… they may not be exactly… I'm not sure… but they…"

Gohan frowned. "Then why do you keep calling them delinquents when you're not even sure if they are!"

"Chi-Chi," Goku said her name with a sigh. "_Listen_, why don't you come with us to the barbecue?" Chi-Chi and even Gohan looked at him as if he was crazy. "Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but hear me out. This just might be the perfect opportunity for Chi-Chi to realize our friends aren't so bad, you see, Gohan?" Gohan thought about it, smiled, and nodded.

Chi-Chi stared at her husband and son as if they were crazy. She was about to argue until she saw two pairs of eyes begging her to go. She sighed in defeat. "Fine. We're all going."

* * *

Goku and Gohan smiled as they walked into the gardens of Capsule Corporation. Chi-Chi followed behind them hesitantly. Everyone was there when they arrived. "Hey guys!" Bulma called out.

"Goku!" Krillin and Yamcha rushed to their best friend. It didn't take long for the three of them to engage in a conversation.

Gohan smiled at his father and his friends. He glanced to the side and smiled. "Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan called as he happily ran towards his mentor and friend. Piccolo didn't show it, but Gohan could see the small smile on Piccolo's face.

Chi-Chi glanced to her son and then to her husband. She couldn't help but smile a little when seeing Goku and Gohan chatting happily with their friends. They seemed happy. Maybe she shouldn't have made so much trouble over them coming. As Goku had said, it was just a barbecue. But the truth that she didn't know what to do. She wasn't friends with anyone there.

"Hey! Chi-Chi!" Chi-Chi turned to see Bulma smiling at her. Launch was standing beside her with a grin of her own. "What're you doing here all alone?" Bulma questioned. "Come on! Let's go have some fun!" Bulma grabbed Chi-Chi's arm and dragged her along her and Launch. Chi-Chi blinked in surprise but smiled and let Bulma drag her. The heiress was telling her and Launch a story that happened in Capsule Corporation the other day. _'Maybe… maybe they aren't so bad,' _Chi-Chi mused quietly. She saw Goku staring at them. He smiled when noticing she was making friends with the girls and turned his attention to the conversation he and his friends were having.

Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile as well.

_'You know… they're not that bad after all.'_

* * *

**Tah-dah! Done! I hope you guys liked this! Chi-Chi's stubborn… but Goku and Gohan always manage to somehow convince her! xD She can't even stay mad at them for long! Not that I don't understand her… they're just too cute! :3**

**Until next time! And don't forget to REVIEW! :)**


End file.
